Heimerdinger
}} Abilities health regeneration per 5 seconds. |description2 =The effects of Techmaturgical Repair Bots will remain on allies for 5 seconds after leaving range and even after Heimerdinger's death. |range=1000 }} | }} Heimerdinger deploys a turret at the target location. Turrets have 525-range basic attacks and a 1100-range laser beam. The laser beam is a pass-through skill shot that fires upon reaching 100% charge. Charge generates passively and the turret's basic attacks will generate additional charge, with a maximum recharge time of 16 seconds. |description3 = Turrets deactivate if Heimerdinger is more than 1000-units away for longer than 8 seconds, up to 3 turrets can be deployed at a time and deploying a fourth turret destroys the oldest one. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |cost=20 |costtype=mana + 1 charge |cooldown=1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |range=450 }} - Active:}} Heimerdinger constructs an Apex Turret that lasts for 8 seconds. |description2= The Apex Turret deals modified damage based on the rank in , and its basic attacks deal 100% splash damage, enemies by 25% for 1 second, and generate 20% beam charge per hit. The beam attack is also twice as wide. |description3= The Apex Turret does not count toward Heimerdinger's turret limit, nor does it interact with his turret reserve. |leveling2= |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=450 }}| }} Heimerdinger unleashes a barrage of 5 rockets that converge on the target location and fan beyond it up to a maximum range, each rocket dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. |description2 = Enemy champions and neutral monsters that are hit by more than one rocket take 20% magic damage for each rocket beyond the first. Enemy minions take full damage from any rocket. |cooldown=11 |range=1100 |cost= |costtype=mana |leveling = |leveling2= }} - Active:}} Heimerdinger launches 4 waves of rockets in quick succession. Upgraded rockets deal modified damage based on the rank in . |description2=Enemy champions and neutral monsters that are hit by more than one rocket take 20% magic damage for each rocket beyond the first. Enemy minions take full damage from any rocket. |range=1100 |cost= |costtype=No cost |leveling= |leveling2= }} | in the sense that there are 5 mini skill-shots that start from slightly different points and are each aimed individually, allowing for V and X shapes. |video=Heimerdinger WVideo }} }} Heimerdinger hurls a grenade at a targeted location, dealing magic damage and enemies hit within 210 units by 35% for 2 seconds. Enemies within 135 units of the grenade's impact are also for seconds. |leveling = 1200 |range= 925 |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana }} - Active:}} Heimerdinger hurls a grenade that bounces 540 units up to 3 times, discharging with each bounce modified damage based on the rank in and enemies hit within 420 units by 80% for 2 seconds. Enemies within 270 units of the grenades' impact are also for seconds. |description2= Enemy champions can only be damaged by the grenade once, but can be and multiple times if circumstances permit. |leveling = 1200 |range= 925 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | , CH-3X Lighting Grenade does not use simulated physics. Each of the grenade's impacts will occur a fixed distance after the previous, regardless of how close or far the initial impact zone was to Heimerdinger. |video=Heimerdinger EVideo }} }} Heimerdinger empowers his next basic ability, also making it free to cast. Empowered abilities share the same cooldown as their basic form. |description2 = After Heimerdinger has had UPGRADE!!! active for 3 seconds without using another ability, he can reactivate it to cancel the empowerment and put UPGRADE!!! on a 3 second . UPGRADE!!! will only go on its normal cooldown if Heimerdinger uses an empowered ability. |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | Ferocity, the two ability sets share a cooldown. |video=Heimerdinger RVideo }} }} Pets will apply a 15% slow. * Turrets take 40% increased damage from melee champion autoattacksTurret and Melee Champion. * Turrets will prioritize Heimerdinger's attack target or enemies attacking Heimerdinger with its basic attack, and nearby enemy champions with its laser beam. An enemy champion that a turret is targeting or attempting to target will have a metal nut icon, even if they are outside the turret's range. * Turrets will try and attack the same target if within range. * Turrets are created with 70% charge, meaning they can fire their first beam after a maximum of seconds (reduced by the turret's attacks.) The current charge is displayed as a bar below the turret's health bar. * The laser beam has a short wind-up time and the line-of-fire is telegraphed to both allies and enemies, similar to * A 8-second timer appears beneath the turret while Heimerdinger is out of range, representing the time until it goes offline (visually similar to and ). The laser beam loses all current charge when it goes offline. Turrets will instantly come online the moment Heimerdinger moves back in range. * Offline turrets still grant sight, albeit over a reduced area (~200-radius). * , , and Blind. |health=125 + (25 * level) + )}} |damage=See above |damagetype=Magic |range=525 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.75 |movespeed=Static |gold=5 |exp=0 }} )}} |damage=See above |damagetype=Magic |range=? |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.05 |movespeed=Static |gold=25 |exp=0 }} References cs:Heimerdinger de:Heimerdinger es:Heimerdinger fr:Heimerdinger pl:Heimerdinger pt-br:Heimerdinger ru:Heimerdinger zh:黑默丁格 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Pet champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Sight champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion